The invention relates to the field of linear telescopic actuators having a sliding part that slides inside a cylinder, together with at least one spring capable of resiliently opposing said sliding part approaching a spring seat.
More precisely, the invention relates to a linear telescopic actuator comprising:    a cylinder;    a sliding part extending at least in part inside the cylinder in order to slide therein along a sliding axis;    a spring seat that is arranged at least in part inside the cylinder; and    at least a first compression spring arranged inside the cylinder between said sliding part and the spring seat in order to be capable of resiliently opposing the sliding part approaching the spring seat.
In order to enable the actuator to operate correctly, the spring seat needs to be fastened relative to the cylinder in a manner that is sufficiently secure to enable it to act via the spring to exert a resilient force opposing the sliding part approaching the spring seat.